In the Dark, with Good Intentions
by InNyxITrust
Summary: Completely Rewriting existing chapters. New Update by 12/21/12. After Sacrificing himself and his magic to defeat Voldemort, Harry awakes to find himself back at the Sorting, first year. But he has knowledge of where peoples alliances really lie. AU, Weasel:Dumbles!Bashing.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR's characters. If I did, I'd probably own a nice tudor style home in northern california, sipping on fine imported moscatos daily. But I don't.

A/N: To anyone that originally started to follow this story, and had assumed it was abandoned; I apologize. It's been almost a year since I originally wrote this. Lost my muse, and all urge to write for a long while. But, I'm back and eager to redo this story and later chappies. :P

**In The Dark With Good Intentions::Prologue**

The air was thick with crackling, sizzling spells and hexes, designed not to just hurt, but seriously injure and kill. Harry ducked and twisted around, shield charm in place, as a curse came within an inch of his face.

His eyes sought the target and flinging his arm in the direction of his foe, he flung off a severing hex.

He didn't bother to look back as he ran on; the thud as his assailant's severed head fell to the ground was enough.

Harry ran past groups of black robed figures, whose hexes either missed or rebounded off his shielding charms. Groups of aurors huddled behind shimmering translucent barricades aas their desperate eyes watched him run by.

Harry continued to fire impediment charms behind himself to deter any who might be following him. He could see his goal in the distance.

A huge black stone manor, Riddle's final stand. Harry pushed himself harder and was about to run straight on when his eyes found a group of death eaters advancing upon a quickly dwindling herd of aurors.

As he heard a scream from someone who could only be Tonks, he quickly murmured a few choice wards and felt the wards around the aurors strengthen.

He then pointed his wand at the figures who were now advancing on him and shouted, "Avada Kedavra Maximus!". A halo of green light descended on the robed figures and sucked the life from them until they collapsed empty to the ground.

An auror raced out to catch harry as he felt his knees buckle from the strain of the spell he had just used. Remus' haggard face looked on him and he simply said, "Go on Harry, take it. Take it all. Kill the bastard."

Harry gripped Remus' outstretched arm and pulled, pulled until all the magick and life in Remus had been transferred to his own magickal core. Remus slumped to the ground lifeless.

As Harry ran on, he felt a change in the magical atmosphere and quickly took advantage of the moment to he jump forward and appear with a crack in front of the Manor's iron doors.

Harry reached with his mind, deep into the ward surrounding the doors and finding their magical cores, ripped them apart.

Having no further binding to each other, the doors fell with a heavy crash to the ground. Harry wasted no further time, and bolted in past the doors.

Wanting to attract no further attention, Harry murmured an ancient Sidhe spell, "Sula n-suile, lig dom siul gan athru". _Before their eyes, let me walk unchanged._

Harry could feel no physical change, yet he knew that no one could see him unless they managed to break the spell, which was doubtful seeing as it was in old gaelic and a gift from a fae prince he'd met on his quest to destroy Riddle's Horcruxes over the years.

Harry ran past death eaters stationed at the entrance to multiple hallways and adjoining chambers. Their eyes would unfocus and glaze over as he passed unnoticed. He was nearing a large wooden double door set which he guessed was the entrance to the throne room.

Judging by the magical presence levels he could feel in the room behind the doors he was right in his earlier predictions.

Harry was so keen on destroying voldemort that he failed however to notice the subtle anti-notice-me-not ward imbued in the walls surrounding the doors. They were ancient enough to have roots in his own gaelic invisibility spell.

Harry's figure slowly dimmed into focus right before a group of death eaters hurrying down his own hall.

"Shit!-" Harry ducked down and tried to roll behind a hastily thrown up protego, but unfortunately wasn't quick enough. A hex slashed deep into his left leg, and he cried out in pain.

Harry was nowhere near as skilled as he would have liked in the healing arts, and so he could only manage to siphon off the blood and re-stitch the skin together. The torn muscle beneath screamed out in agony as he attempted to stand up. Harry pulled a vial of poppy juice from inside his jacket and downing it in one gulp felt a warmth spread along his leg as the pain disappeared.

With a few well placed Immobillus' and Stupefies, he was able to proceed onto the doors.

Using his technique from earlier, Harry tore out their magical cores and stood back as they toppled over. He limped over the threshold into the throne room.

Once inside his eyes found the figures of Ronald Weasley and Riddle sprawled upon two thrones of human bones.

RRiddle spoke as Harry pulled out his wand as pointed it at both of them in turn. "Look young Ronald, it's dear Harry. Most likely come to settle a debt with you. Care to tear him up a bit for me?"

Ron nodded once and stepped down to face Harry, pulling out his own wand in the process. "Well, if it isn't Harry bloody potter. Come to avenge all the mudbloods?"

Ron must have sent a non-verbal spell at harry, for suddenly there appeared a gash across his chest. Harry fell to the ground on one knee, clutching his chest which was dripping blood.

His fingers slowly crept into his jacket to find the comforting rod hidden inside. "Why, Ron? Why?"

"Why? Why what? Why did I murder that pitiful mudblood granger? Why did my family pretend to follow the light for so long? Why strike now of all times against the world? I'll tell you why. Too long did my family suffer from idiots like my grandfather who married non-purebloods and diluted our line. Too soft were my forefathers; they couldn't see the glory and wealth, the power that would come with a new world order. Its sad that you have to die now. I almost enjoyed our times together."

He rose his wand as if to curse harry but, at the same time, Harry whipped out the hidden secondary wand inside his robes and shouted, "Avada Kedavra". Twin jets of green light shot out and hit Ron Weasley in the temple and he fell over dead.

"Why how inconvenient. Now, why did you have to go and do that Harry? Such a waste…"

"Shut up Tom. Quite being such a dirty half-blood coward, and face me yourself!"

Riddle's face darkened at the mention of the word coward and he strode off of his throne to face harry.

He immediately shot wave after wave of stinging, slashing, burning, and freezing jinxes at harry. Harry's walls of counter-jinxes and wards however, kept Riddle at bay.

Harry then tok the lead as he summoned a huge ball of onxy fire which circled about their head before plummeting towards Riddle.

Voldemort made a quick motion with his wand and the fire changed to a glass ball which hurtled towards Harry.

Which transformed Into a blur of shards aimed for the dark lord.

On aand on, neither side was tiring, so finally Harry reconciled what he was about to do with wht the greater good needed more. He was about to call upon an ancient Egyptian spell, which would call upon the ancient elements of the world and sacrifice his own magickal core to achieve great works of power.

He pulled his magical core to the surfact and let it diffuse into his aura, forming a dense crackling ward around him.

Then he began to intone:

**"_To the gods of the sun, rulers of fire, I give thee my life, my love, and my soul, to vanquish the foe I face tonight…"_**

Volemort, upon hearing his first words, realized what harry was hoping to achieve and hurriedly began chanting his own curse. An unblockable ward-shattering spell.

**"_To the gods of rain, rulers of water, I give thee my life, my love, and my soul, to vanquish the foe I face tonight…"_**

Voldemort kept glancing up, each time with more maniacal glee upon his face for he was reaching the end of his curse.

**_"To the gods of the fields, rulers of the earth, I give my life, my love, and my soul, to vanquish the foe I face tonight…_**

**_To the gods of the skies, rulers of the air, I give my life, my love, and my soul, to vanquish the foe I face tonight…"_**

Voldemort shouted in triumph for he had reached the end. Harry felt his wards fall and crumble yet he plunged onwards anyways, for the last final stanza.

**"_To the guardians of magick itself, of time-"_**

Voldemort aimed his wand at harry and shouted, "INCEDIUS MAXIMUS!"

A wave of fire sped towards harry.

**"_and of the enternal realms, I give my-"_**

Fire engulfed Harry, searing, blistering, tearing fire, burning through his flesh like knives. Yet still he screamed.

**"_life, my love, and my soul!"_**

Voldemort began firing bone shattering hexes onto harry now and harry felt each break, each snap, each crack.

**"_So mote it-"_**

A look of sheer horror came across Voldemort's face as he saw Harry's lips still moving. As he realized that harry was still completing his ritual he frantically rose his wand to kill Harry, "Avada Kedav-"

**"**_**BE!"** _

With his final word, the spell cast by the dark lord stopped altogether, and he was immobilized. Harry had to squint as a blinding light shot out from his scar, swirling with energy, his magical core he realized and struck Riddle straight in the heart. Riddle fell over dead, a hole going through his chest.

Harry collapsed to the floor. His mind was drifting off slowly and he let out a sigh because he had won. The world could thrive. But then he recalled the countless lives he had failed to save. How he hadn't realized that the Weasleys were traitors. He recalled the headlines proclaiming how the Malfoys had actually worked for the light, experimenting with dark magick for good intentions under the department of mysteries. How they had been tortured by death eaters shortly after.

Neville dead, killed by Bellatrix.

Hermione tortured, raped, and then killed by Ron.

He only wished he could have done his life differently; changed his way of thinking. Seen through the guises of the others and fought for the true saviors.

These thoughts were the last the passed through his mind as he slowly drifted off into darkness.

Harry Potter was no more…


End file.
